


Otra vez con sentimiento

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Self-Doubt, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Mirarlo divertirse era suficiente por él, y seguía preguntándose la razón.¿Por qué era tan relajado cuando estaba con Yuri? ¿Por qué era tan alegro?Era solo un niño, ¿no?
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya
Kudos: 1





	Otra vez con sentimiento

**Otra vez con sentimientos**

Takaki pensaba.

Esa tarde Chinen había ido de él, pidiéndole si tuviera gana de ir por un paseo con él.

Y Yuya no había podido no aceptar.

De todos modos, nunca había tenido éxito de rechazar algo al menor.

Chinen le pedía de comprarle un helado y él lo hacía, Chinen le pedía de llevarlo en la espalda hasta el dormitorio y él lo hacía, Chinen le pedía de esperarlo después de lo shokura, y Yuya lo hacía.

Se había preguntado demasiadas veces porque no estaba capaz de decirle de no, pero nunca había buscado una respuesta.

Simplemente, habría hecho de todo para que Yuri fuera feliz.

Entonces, ese día salieron de los dormitorios, caminando juntos por poco tiempo hasta que llegaron al parque, y el menor lo miró, alusivo.

Yuya sonrió y asentí, diciendo a Yuri que estaba bien con quedarse allí por un poco de tiempo.

Ahora estaba mirando al chico, mientras rodaba de una pequeña cuesta cubierta de césped, riendo como si fuera la cosa más chistosa que había hecho en su entera vida.

Y Takaki sonreía con él, porque le gustaba verlo tan feliz.

Lo miró fijo y nada otro, no sintiéndose de hacer algo diferente.

Mirarlo divertirse era suficiente por él, y seguía preguntándose la razón.

¿Por qué era tan relajado cuando estaba con Yuri? ¿Por qué era tan alegro?

Era solo un niño, ¿no?

Claro, tenía ya trece años, pero en esas circunstancias no se comportaba como tal.

Afuera se comportaba como un niño, cada vez que no estaba trabajando, cuando tenía tiempo libre para hacer algo infantil como rodarse en la hierba.

Un niño...

Pues, ¿Por qué se sentía así?

¿Porque sentía su corazón latir más rápido cuando era cerca de él? ¿Por qué se sentía tan innaturalmente feliz cuando Yuri estaba feliz?

Fue agradecido cuando el menor quitó de rodarse y se dirigió hacia él, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

“¡Onii-chan!” gritó, riendo y corriendo.

Yuya sonrió, viendo sus ropas enteramente cubiertas de manchas de hierba.

“Yuri... no van a ser felices en la lavandería cuando verán como ha manchado tus ropas.” lo reprochó, dándole una bofetada juguetona detrás la cabeza.

Yuri miró a su camiseta, pues cogió los hombros.

“No me importa, me disculparé. Valió la pena.” dijo, agarrando la mano del mayor y tirándolo hacia la salida del parque.

Yuya lo siguió sin protestar, como hacía siempre.

No sabía que era lo que sentía por Yuri, pero estaba seguro de una cosa.

Iba a seguir haciendo todo lo que el menor le pedía.

Porque era lo que quería hacer.

Porque, aunque no sepa nombrar esos sentimientos, sabía que Yuri era más que especial por él.


End file.
